


Maybe You and I...

by dustfingersangel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Break Up Talk, F/M, Post-Break Up, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustfingersangel/pseuds/dustfingersangel
Summary: (From my tumblr scribblesandimaginings) Yondu and the reader dated but Yondu was a dick and they broke up. Three years later, Yondu sees the reader again and he decides he wants her back. Cue Yondu trying very hard to win the reader back
Relationships: Yondu Udonta & Reader, Yondu Udonta/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Yondu Udonta





	Maybe You and I...

When Yondu spotted you across the room he thought he was seeing things - maybe his recent near death experience in the vacuum of space had messed with his brain. But as he watched on, he knew it had to be for real.

Three years. Three years since he’d seen you, heard your voice, spoke to you. Three years since you’d ended things with him. He couldn’t deny he’d missed you. So before he lost sight of you in the crowd, Yondu made his way to you.

Honestly, he didn’t know how this would go down - he wasn’t even sure how to greet you after all this time. He sat down beside you, “Y/N?”

You glanced in the direction you’d heard your name from, the quickly did a double take, “Yondu?”

“Uh, hey” he smiled.

You looked away, your eyes drawn to the edge of your glass, “Long time no see” you laughed halfheartedly. When you ended things, you’d left so many things unresolved, so many others unfinished. 

“I was thinkin’ the same thing”

You knocked back the rest of your drink, “So, how are you?”

“Been better. You?”

“Been worse”

He let out a little chuckle, nodding his head. “Um, you don’t have to, but, if you want, we could go somewhere quieter and catch up?”

You looked at him, then at your empty glass and back again. There were things you’d wished you’d said before and never had the chance to, but there were things you were also glad you’d never said. You considered it, then nodded, “Alright’

You caught the bartender’s attention and paid your tab before following Yondu outside. “There’s a café round the corner, if tha’s alright w’ you?”

“Sounds good”

“So, what ‘ave ya been doin’ w’ yerself?”

“Odd jobs here and there, whatever I can pick up” he nodded, “Are you still…?” you vaguely gestured to his uniform.

“Well tha’s a story in itself”

You laughed to yourself, “Sounds like you’ve been busy”

“It’s certainly been that”

He held the door open and let you go first into the café. He closed the door behind you. But once you’d had a quick look round, you shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. The place was full of couples, there were candles on the tables and almost every seat was a small two person booth. You glanced at Yondu who was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Maybe we should just go for a walk?”

“Yeah, yeah let’s do that” he agreed.

For a few moments you walked in silence, memories running through your heads. Three years was a funny amount of time, it seemed a lifetime ago, and yet no time at all.

“So, uh, are you seeing anyone?” you asked, purposefully looking ahead of you instead of at him.

“No, nobody - you?”

“One or two have come and gone, but they didn’t exactly leave any lasting impressions”

He nodded, “I ain’t been able to find anybody who can keep up w’ me like you did” he glanced at you, smiling.

You bowed your head, smiling. There were parts of your relationship that you had missed sorely… but it hadn’t been enough to make it worth staying around back then.

“Did you ever find someone else who could fix your fin? Or did you do that yourself?” you teased, indicating the tall fin that had replaced the old short one.

“I learnt and did it myself”

“Well done” you laughed, “I spent years at your beck and call for that thing, then after I’m gone you realised you could do it by yourself after all”

“I was… doin’ other things” he muttered, rubbed his neck.

“Yeah, thievery and drinking bars out of stock - I was there, I remember it well” you laughed.

He smiled and shook his head, knowing he couldn’t deny it. “… do you ever miss it? The old days?”

“When I was running around after you every minute of the day and saving your ass - I bet you do.”

He looked at the ground, nodding, “But seriously though?”

“Seriously? Yeah, I kinda do sometimes”

“I’m glad”

You frowned slightly, “What for?”

“Coz I do too… I must ‘ave been a damn idiot to lose ya”

“Well, you were”

“I know…”

You watched him for a moment, “I’m sorry, but don’t be expecting any sympathy from me”

“Nah, I don’t deserve it anyway”

“… You know, I think that’s about the most mature thing I’ve ever heard you say”

He shook his head, “I was a piece o’ shit back then, Y/N. I’m honestly sorry for wha’ happened”

You watched the ground move past under your feet, “… apology accepted”

“Thanks, ya don’ know how much tha’ means ta me”

The softest of his voice had lured you in again, making you think that maybe this time it would work out. You took a breath and steadied yourself, “You’ve gone soft, Yondu”

He laughed halfheartedly, “Yeah, tha’ seems ta be the source of all my problems right now”

“I don’t believe that for a second”

He buried his hands in his pockets, “Wouldn’t expect ya to”

You took a second, getting your thoughts in check, “… you’ve changed”

“Ya think so?”

“Yeah” you nodded, “… it’s like someone’s managed to kick the arrogance out of you”

He huffed a laugh, “Yeah, name was Ego, I nearly died”

“Ego? As in…?”

“Yeah”

“Wow - what happened?”

“He found Quill”

You’re heart skipped a beat in panic, “Shit - is everything okay?”

“Yeah, we managed to kill him in the end”

You took a deep breath and sighed, “Well that’s a relief”

He nodded, “Would have been easier if you were there”

“How many times do you think you could apply that sentence to things that have happened in the last three years?”

“Too damn many”

You smiled glumly, “Well, at least you can appreciate what you used to have”

“… would ya ever consider comin’ back?”

You stopped and looked at him with a frown, “Are you serious?”

“I miss ya…” he said, having stopped a pace or two ahead. He turned back to look at you.

“Yondu…” you shook your head, “I’m not doing that to myself again”

“It wouldn’t be like that”

“No, it would”

“Ya said it yerself, I’ve changed” he urged, coming back to stand in front of you.

“Maybe… but I put myself through so much shit back then, and I refuse to go back to that.” You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him.

“Y/N please, I swear - I’ll do good by you”

“You’ve said that before.” You shook your head adamantly “I’m not play second fiddle to your crew and your ship again, Yondu. I can’t”

“But things are different now - I ain’t got a crew now, I ain’t even got a ship”

You stared at him “…what happened?”

“Crew’s dead, ship’s destroyed”

You froze “The whole crew?”

“‘cept Kraglin an me, yeah…”

A small amount of relief went through you, “… at least Kraglin’s okay, we were friends…”

“He’d love ta see ya, Quill too”

“Yeah,” you breathed, “heard he was some guardian of the universe or something now”

Yondu laughed, “Yeah, got himself a girl an’ a crew an’ everythin’”

You took a second, “Yondu… I…”

“Please”

“… I…”

“Y/N, please” he said softly, “Let me make it up to ya, ya don’t have to promise nothin’, just… gimme another chance… please”

“… okay”

“Thank you”


End file.
